a little dialogue
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Karena siapa pun butuh dialog kecil sebagai pelepas beban, ekspresi pemikiran, atau sebatas obrolan ringan. Termasuk mereka./Maaf rating naik jadi T, heu. Selamat ulang tahun, Temari!
1. Chapter 1

**a little dialogue**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi.]

.

 **Peringatan:** Fic ini hampir full dialog. Deskripsi hanya selipan di beberapa tempat. Untuk detail adegan lain yang tidak dideskripsikan berarti bebas interpretasi. Gaya ini tserinspirasi dari salah satu fic lama berbahasa Inggris yang saya lupa judulnya, orz.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun?"

"…tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Ummm … kau mau berjanji?"

"Ng?"

"Kau … kau mau berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Huh?" Pria itu mengernyit. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Jawab saja."

Garukan di leher. "…merepotkan."

"Aku serius, Shikamaru."

"Kukira kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Tidak. Karenanya, beri tahu aku."

"Kalau begitu jawabanku tidak."

"Apa?"

"Jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu. Kau bertanya apa aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan jawabanku tidak. Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Namun, jika kau bertanya apa aku akan meninggalkanmu, maka jawabanku pun tidak."

"…sekalipun seperti Ayah meninggalkan Ibu?"

"…Temari, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa menebak kematianku sendiri. Lagipula Ayah tidak pernah meninggalkan Ibu. Ibu sendiri tidak pernah merasa ditinggalkan Ayah. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Tapi…"

Helaan napas. "Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini? Bukankah biasanya kau yang menyebut-nyebutku cengeng?"

Kepala sang wanita tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal, entah disadari lawan bicaranya atau tidak. "…aku … aku hanya takut … mungkin. Melihat Ibu kini sendiri ditinggal Ayah, seperti Guru Kurenai ditinggal Guru Asuma…."

Ucapan itu tak berlanjut, menggantung begitu saja.

"Kau sakit?"

Temari mengangkat wajah. "Apa?"

"Bicaramu mulai melantur. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Aku serius, Shikamaru!"

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya khawatir, Temari. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini—berhenti memelototiku, oke?"

"…jadi?"

Helaan napas lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan kau mulai memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini. Lihat, aku di sini sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki alasan untuk khawatir?"

"Kau mau berjanji?"

"Astaga." Desah lepas. "Apa kau lihat aku punya alasan untuk menolak?"

"Bukankah tadi kau baru melakukannya?"

"Maksudku, kau dan aku tahu kita sama-sama tidak menginginkanya."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan janjimu."

"Akan kutepati sebisaku."

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Aku sudah berjanji. Kau mau ke hutan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Melihat rusa-rusa. Kupikir akan menyenangkan sebagai pelepas penat. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua, kan?"

Diam. Kerjap. Desah, disusul senyum. "Tidak buruk."


	2. Chapter 2

**a little dialogue**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. K. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi.]

.

 **Peringatan:** Fic ini hampir full dialog. Deskripsi hanya selipan di beberapa tempat. Untuk detail adegan lain yang tidak dideskripsikan berarti bebas interpretasi. Gaya ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic lama berbahasa Inggris yang saya lupa judulnya, orz.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, kau mencintaiku?"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan melamarmu, dulu."

"Uh-humm." Jeda. "Kalau begitu katakan."

"Apa?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Kernyit digurat di dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Astaga, memang apa susahnya, sih? Jarang-jarang kau mengatakannya padaku, jadi aku ingin dengar."

"Oh."

"Jangan hanya 'oh'!"

Geram pelan mengudara. "…merepotkan."

"…demi Tuhan, Shikamaru."

"Kalau begitu, kau katakan duluan."

"Huh?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, nanti aku akan membalasnya."

"Apa-apaan? Aku duluan yang meminta, kenapa jadi kau yang keras kepala?"

"Nah, kan, kau juga tidak mau."

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu, tahu."

"Kau hanya mengulang kata-kataku."

"Oh ya?"

"Jadi? Coba katakan, Temari. Aku ingin dengar. Katakan saja, 'aku mencintaimu'. Begitu."

"Kau dulu."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Itu berbeda! Coba kau katakan dua kata itu saja tanpa pengiring."

"Pengiring apa maksudmu?"

Temari mengerang. "Kau mengerti maksudku, genius."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Katakan saja 'aku mencintaimu', apa susahnya?"

"Kau dulu."

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya."

"Aku juga sudah, kalau begitu."

"Ummh … menyebalkan!"

"Kau merepotkan."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oh, jadi sekarang seorang Temari mengambek, eh?"

"Tidak juga."

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Dasar manja."

"Aku tidak manja! Dan kau, kau … eeerrghhh … kau benar-benar tidak romantis!"

"Oh, kukira kau tahu. Salah besar kau menerima lamaranku jika mengira aku romantis."

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyesal, Nara," Temari mendesis, "aku hanya memintamu mengatakan dua kata sederhana."

"Oh, jangan berucap seolah-olah pemilik nama itu hanya aku." Ucapan pria itu terjeda karena ia beringsut dari posisi. "Kau seorang Nara juga sekarang."

Temari tak menyahut.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Setelah … semuanya? Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan bisa dengan mudah mengatakannya secara gamblang. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Itu hanya kata, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri menolaknya juga, bukan? Dengar, Temari. Kau tahu aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan begitu saja mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu,' atau 'Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu,' atau segala kalimat lain sejenis, apalagi rayuan. Pada akhirnya, aku lebih suka menunjukkannya."

"Menunjukkannya, huh?"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar mengambek, rupanya."

Temari mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dengan cepat."

"Oh—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sang wanita kehilangan kata.

"Sudah?"

"…"

Shikamaru tertegun melihat wajah sang istri memerah. Maksudnya, astaga? Mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan seharusnya Temari tahu persis perasaannya—karena, hei, sekali lagi, mereka telah lama resmi berstatus suami istri!—tapi wanita itu _masih_ tersipu hanya karena dua kata itu?

"…sebenarnya, Temari, aku lebih suka mengatakan terima kasih karena telah di sini. Menerimaku. Menemaniku—"

"Oh, cengeng." Akhirnya Temari kembali mampu angkat bicara. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa pria yang tadi mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku sampai-sampai aku kehilangan kata adalah pria yang baru saja merendahkan dirinya lagi untuk sekian kali."

"Aku tidak—"

"Pilihan katamu itu jelas-jelas menunjukkannya."

Shikamaru mengerang.

Temari tersenyum. "Tapi mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidak jatuh lagi padamu."

"Huh?"

"B-bukan apa-apa!"

"Aku mendengarmu, tahu. Kau bisa bicara puitis juga, hm?"

"Kau, menyebalkan."

"Dan kau, merepotkan."

.

.

.

* * *

oh, sebelum muncul kesalahpahaman, saya mau bilang ini cuma fic senang-senang. soal diapdet tidaknya itu tergantung mood dan ide saya u.u status in-progress hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi ... sama seperti Vignette, fic ini hanya apdet kalau saya punya ide dan mood untuk nulis, jadi ... dengan ini saya meminta maaf /bow


	3. Chapter 3

**a little dialogue**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi.]

.

 **Peringatan** : minim deskripsi, meski tetap ada beberapa selipan. OOC, mungkin. Typo juga, mungkin.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah bermimpi."

"Hm? Bukannya memang sudah seharusnya kau sering bermimpi?"

Decak malas terluncur sebagai respons sindiran. Toh pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi lebih jauh. "Aku pernah bermimpi aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak cantik tapi juga tidak jelek—"

"Jadi aku bukan wanita yang biasa-biasa saja?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku yang bertanya padamu, Tuan Nara."

"Kau anak Kazekage, Nyonya Nara."

"Maksudku secara fisik. Bukankah pendeskripsian istri idamanmu itu biasa-biasa saja dalam konteks fisik? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ucapanku tadi belum selesai."

"Tapi kau memang mengatakannya."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku jawab apa?"

"Oh, kenapa kau senang sekali mengulur-ulur pertanyaan, Tuan?"

Hela napas. "Mereka bilang kau cantik."

"Aku menanyakan pendapatmu."

"Oh. Kukira sebagian besar konteks cantik lebih merupakan hasil konstruksi sosial."

"Tidak usah sok intelek begitu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, yang kutanyakan adalah pendapatmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan _mereka_."

Mulut Shikamaru membuka, siap memberi jawaban, namun Temari lekas menambahkan,

"Pendapatmu pribadi, tentu saja."

Kedua bibir sang pria seketika mengatup kembali.

Temari mengangkat alis.

"Hmmm … kau tampak seperti ingin mendengarku mengatakan semacam, 'Oh, tentu saja kau cantik, Temari. Kau wanita tercatik yang pernah kulihat, yang pernah ada dalam hidupku.' Seperti itu?"

"…astaga—"

"Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin kau terbangkan dengan kipasmu."

Temari mendecak. "kalau begitu kau tahu. Setidaknya satu kata saja."

Lenyapnya kata antara mereka disponsori pandangan sepasang netra kelam sang pria pada istrinya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyahut singkat,

"…begitulah."

Mata hijau Temari melebar. "Ap—tunggu, jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Kau yang memintaku menyebutkan satu kata."

"Jawaban spesifik, Shikamaru! Bukan jawaban tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak bilang itu tadi." Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu tidak mau tahu. "Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya."

Gertakan gigi. Buangan muka. "Cih! Katakan saja aku jelek, kalau begitu, apa susahnya?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kau juga tidak menyebutku cantik."

"Oh, kau mau kusebut cantik?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Shikamaru mengabaikan sarkastis sang istri yang dengan sengaja menjiplak kata-katanya. Dimajukannya tubuh mendekati wanita itu sebelum mendesis, "Biar kuberi tahu jawabannya nanti malam."

Wajah si pirang sontak memerah. "K-kau—!"

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau mungkin ada yang belum tahu, **intelek = cerdas = cerdik = pandai = bijaksana**. Pokoknya semacam itu, deh. Dari kamus tesaurus Bahasa Indonesia, omong-omong :)

 **Konstruksi** juga kurang lebih bermakna sama dengan **bentukan**. Hasil konstruksi sosial berarti hasil bentukan sosial. Sederhananya, definisi cantik ada karena seluruh masyarakat sosial yang ngebentuk definisi itu sendiri. Misal, di Indonesia, cantik menurut pandangan kebanyakan adalah yang berkulit putih, tinggi, dan langsing (—saya sendiri nggak masuk dalam generalisasi 'kebanyakan' ini, sih. Ahaha). Kurang lebih begitchu :""

Maaf fic ini saya naikkan ke rating T, orz. Kayaknya cepat atau lambat rating fic ini memang akan naik mengingat Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama cukup cerdas untuk berargumen dan kelihatannya punya kecenderungan pengen memenangi argumen gimana pun caranya. Wkwkwk. Selain itu, sejauh ini, mereka berstatus suami istri di setiap dialog, jadi nggak mustahil bicaranya ngebelok ke topik tersirat kayak di akhir dialog chapter ini wq. Saya belum nentuin sih apa di dialog selanjutnya mereka bakal tetap berstatus suami istri—walaupun saya nggak tau bakal beneran ngelanjutin fic ini atau nggak /dibuang. Nggak mustahil juga suatu saat saya iseng nulis versi mereka masih pacaran, makanya fic ini tetap saya masukkan sebatas genre Romance tanpa genre Family.

Terima kasih banyak yang telah bersedia membaca, me-review, bahkan memasukkan fic ini ke daftar favorite dan follow :" /kekadaaja


	4. Chapter 4

**a little dialogue**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi.]

.

 **Warning** : minim deskripsi, meski tetap ada beberapa selipan. OOC, mungkin. Typo juga, mungkin.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Ceritamu belum selesai, bukan, Tuan?"

"Huh?"

"Tentang mimpimu. Kau bilang istri idamanmu adalah wanita yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak cantik dan tidak jelek—"

"Merepotkan, bukan berarti itu benar-benar istri idamanku."

"—jadi, maaf, kalau aku tidak mengabulkannya."

"Huh?"

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau kecewa, kan?"

Kening sang pria mengernyit dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang istri mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah tengah membalas, 'Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?' "Kau tidak akan bicara begitu secara tiba-tiba jika bukan ingin mengutarakan kekecewaanmu."

Sesaat sunyi sebelum desah lepas. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Dengar." Shikamaru menyamankan posisi. Nadanya terdengar lebih lugas. "Aku memang mengatakan bahwa aku punya mimpi itu. Namun, bukan berarti sekarang aku kecewa karena impianku itu tak terkabul."

Dahi Temari berkerut. "Jadi? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Sekali lagi, desah terluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. "Jangan buat aku mengatakannya."

"Jangan buat aku benar-benar menerbangkanmu. Mungkin lebih daripada yang kulakukan di Negeri Sunyi."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Tangannya mengusap punggung leher. "Kau tahu kau sama sekali bukan wanita yang biasa-biasa saja, Temari. Kau anak Kazekage. Itu hanya satu dalam konteks garis darah."

"Uh-huh?"

"Dalam konteks fisik, kau … cantik." Cepat-cepat Shikamaru menambahkan, "Setidaknya, aku sering mendengar begitu."

Temari diam-diam mengulum senyum simpul. Lihat wajah suaminya! Lucu sekali melihatnya tersipu.

—seakan-akan kau sendiri tidak sedang tersipu, Temari.

Shikamaru berdeham, mengusir hangat yang menjalari pipi. "Intinya, kau bukan wanita yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Hanya dari dua itu?"

"Suka-suka aku mau menyimpulkan dari berapa argumen."

Temari terkekeh. "Jadi?"

Mendadak, Shikamaru memandang sang istri di hadapannya tanpa kedip.

Temari mengerjap.

Sorot mata kelam itu melembut. "Siapa sangka wanita yang kunikahi justru jauh lebih luar biasa daripada wanita yang selama ini kuinginkan dalam impi?"

Mata hijau Temari melebar.

"Dan siapa sangka ternyata wanita yang kunikahi benar-benar tipikal yang tak pernah kupikir akan kunikahi? Seorang wanita asal desa seberang yang kuat, keturunan langsung Kazekage, cerdas, cantik, dan banyak dipuja—tidak hanya dari desanya sendiri, tetapi juga dari desa lain."

Temari tertegun.

Oh, Tuhan, atau siapa pun, tolong selamatkan Temari dari iris menawan pria itu sebelum ia ikut berubah menjadi begitu _cheesy_ —

Aha, terlambat.

Temari balas tersenyum. "Dan siapa sangka lelaki yang lamarannya kuterima justru lelaki cengeng asal desa seberang, yang kemalasannya hampir tak bisa kutoleransi, selalu menganggap segala sesuatu merepotkan, namun luar biasa genius dan diam-diam seorang pekerja keras."

Ganti Shikamaru yang tertegun.

Perlahan, ketertegunan yang sempat memerangkap mereka berdua menjelma balas senyum satu sama lain.

Benar, siapa sangka mereka akan saling jatuh cinta … hingga berani mengikat diri satu sama lain sepanjang sisa umur mereka dalam komitmen pernikahan?

.

.

.

* * *

Di Shikamaru Hiden versi novel, Temari emang nerbangin Shikamaru sampai Shikamaru nabrak langit-langit, kan? :"")

…ah. Iya. Kayaknya makin lama makin banyak selipan deskripsi, ya :"" sempet kepikir buat dimasukkin ke Vignettes, sih, tapi dialog di chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya masih lebih dominan daripada deskripsi. Akhirnya saya tetep masukkin di sini.

Mungkin temen-temen mau berbagi pendapat soal deskripsi ini—lebih suka yang bener-bener minim deskrip kayak di chapter 1 atau beberapa selipan deskrip (yang entah kenapa kian banyak, maafkan sayaaa ;w;) di chapter ini?


	5. Chapter 5

**a little dialogue**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Peringatan** : OOC mungkin, _missed-typo_ juga mungkin. Chapter ini masih terkait dengan dialog di chapter 2; selengkapnya silakan baca coretbacotancoret a/n saya di bawah :""

 **Peringatan (2)** : Porsi deskripsi yang lebih banyak dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya , maafkaaaaan ;-;)

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Hei, Temari, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Haah?" Wanita itu menghampiri sang suami dan duduk di hadapannya. "Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu, tahu."

"Bukan, bukan itu." Shikamaru menggeleng. "Maksudku, benarkah yang kaurasakan padaku itu … cinta?"

"Huh? Kau meragu—"

"—bukan simpati atau justru kasihan?"

Temari mengerutkan kening. "Kasihan?"

"Kau … menyelamatkanku berkali-kali. Mungkin kau menerima lamaranku sebatas perasaan … ingin melindungi."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Shikamaru bungkam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sudah, aku mau mencuci—"

Shikamaru menarik tangan sang istri, mencegahnya benar-benar pergi. "Kau belum menjawabku."

Temari lekat menatap sang suami. Tidak langsung kembali duduk, tidak juga berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau aku saja tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah hingga pandang mereka lurus bertemu. "Pertanyaanku sudah jelas sekali, kukira."

Temari sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan pembicaraan dalam posisi seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Di saat bersamaan, pria di hadapannya melepaskan genggaman. "Astaga. Jawaban seperti apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Kau menerima lamaranku lebih karena perasaan ingin melindungiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak—"

"—seperti kau ingin melindungi Gaara dan Kankurou. Tapi aku bukan adikmu. Aku hanya orang asing, dan kau salah mengartikannya sebagai cinta."

Temari terperangah.

"Jawab aku, Temari."

Sunyi menggantung sesaat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kautakutkan?" balas wanita itu tenang pada akhirnya. "Tidak mungkin kau bertanya seperti ini tanpa alasan. Kau adalah salah satu makhluk paling beralasan yang pernah kukenal."

Ganti pria di hadapannya yang terperangah.

"Kau takut aku pergi?"

Shikamaru tak menyahut.

"Kau takut perasaan ingin melindungi yang kurasakan itu berganti lega melihatmu kini telah jauh lebih mandiri, lalu aku kehilangan alasan untuk tetap di sini untuk kemudian memutuskan pergi?"

Shikamaru menunduk, menolak bertatap muka. Tangannya mengepal di pangkuan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya sudah lama aku pergi."

Pria itu mengangkat wajah. Tidak, ia tidak menemukan seutas senyum simpul yang ia kira akan ia temukan di wajah Temari. Raut istrinya itu kini serius.

"Lihat dirimu, Shikamaru. Kau kini penasihat Hokage. Kau pemegang salah satu jabatan tertinggi. Kau dilindungi. Di mana bisa kudapatkan celah untuk tetap membuatku merasa kasihan dan ingin melindungimu? Tidak ada."

Shikamaru bungkam.

"Nyatanya, aku masih di sini, kan?"

Shikamaru tidak juga menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa balik bertanya, kau benar mencintaiku? Apa perasaan yang kaurasakan padaku bukan sebatas perasaan bergantung karena aku selalu melindungimu?"

Setelah lama bertahan dalam kebisuan, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menjawab kali ini—begitu lugas tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja bukan." Pandangan pria itu lurus. "Kalau ya, aku tidak akan setakut ini hanya karena membayangkanmu pergi meninggalkanku."

Temari tertegun.

Apa? Apa yang barusan Shikamaru katakan? Benarkah lelaki itu baru saja mengatakannya?

Benar, tadi Temari sempat mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun, tentu saja, rasanya berbeda sekali apabila pria itu yang mengakui dan mengatakannya sendiri. Temari kira ego tinggi yang dimiliki pria itu tidak akan pernah membuatnya terang-terangan mengaku.

Temari meremas kimononya diam-diam. "Mungkin itu juga hanya perasaan bergantungmu. Seperti anak kecil yang menangis kebingungan karena kehilangan pegangan."

Satu yang Shikamaru sadari adalah ia tak pernah bisa menebak isi kepala Temari.

"Benar. Mungkin perasaanku sebatas itu."

Dan satu yang Temari sadari adalah ia tak pernah bisa menebak isi otak genius Shikamaru.

"Tapi, jika memang benar perasaanku sedangkal itu, mungkin aku telah lama jatuh cinta pada Ino."

Mata Temari melebar.

"Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah perempuan selain kau yang sering menjadi rekanku menghabiskan waktu. Dan ia manis. Sisi yang ditunjukkannya padaku bukan sebatas sisi kejamnya ketika menghabisi lawan. Ia juga menawarkan sandaran padaku kapan pun aku membutuhkan."

Remas tangan Temari berubah cengkeram. Jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang menggedor dada.

Memangnya siapa yang suka mendengar suaminya sendiri memuji-muji wanita lain tepat di depan hidung?

Sorot mata pria itu melembut, seiring nada suaranya yang melunak, "Nyatanya, pada akhirnya, aku selalu menjadikan rumah tempat kau setiap hari menungguku ini sebagai tempatku berpulang."

Susunan kalimat itu mungkin sama sekali tidak romantis dan terlampau sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan kalimat yang akan disusun seorang Sai. Namun, Temari jelas menangkap maksud yang Shikamaru sampaikan. Wanita itu seketika kehilangan kata untuk membalas.

Temari refleks menunduk. Tidak tahu apakah sebatas tak mampu membalas tatapan Shikamaru atau tak ingin pria itu melihat air mata yang bisa meluncur sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku akan tetap di rumah untuk menunggumu, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin kau benar soal aku menerima lamaranmu karena ingin melindungimu."

Sang pria yang diajak bicara mengambil posisi berbaring lebih dekat, balas memandang sang istri. "Kau masih saja mengungkit-ungkit itu bahkan sebelum kita tidur? Kukira pembicaraan soal ini sudah selesai tadi siang."

Tangan Temari berhenti menggurat abstrak demi memukul pelan bahu sang suami, sebal. Keningnya mengerut. "Ssstt … dengarkan aku dulu sebentar."

Shikamaru mendesah. Sejak kapan ia bisa menolak perintah—maksudnya, pinta istrinya ini?

Temai lurus memandang ke wajah suaminya, tepat ke iris hitam pria itu yang memantulkan temaram cahaya lampu. "Kau tahu, Shikamaru, sejak kecil aku dikelilingi orang-orang kuat. Tangguh secara fisik. Ayahku, orang-orang di sekitar keluargaku, bahkan adikku sendiri: Gaara. Melihatmu begitu rapuh di rumah sakit ketika itu … mungkin tanpa sadar membuatku simpati. Bagaimanapun, aku perempuan. Dan aku anak sulung dengan naluri seorang kakak."

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Mengerang pelan. Menyergah, "Kau sama sekali tidak menghiburku saat itu. Kau hanya menjatuhkanku."

Temari tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, Shikamaru."

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka kau diam saja waktu itu."

"Kau ini benar-benar lemah, ya? Tidak hanya fisik, tetapi juga mental."

" Ummh … berisik."

Temari menghela napas. Mengukir senyum. "Tapi kau cerdas. Luar biasa cerdas. Kau mungkin lemah, tapi kau genius. Mungkin itu hal pertama yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

"Banyak orang cerdas di luar sana selain diriku, Temari."

"Aku lebih terbiasa melihat orang-orang kuat, Shikamaru. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku terpukau … sekaligus jengkel."

"Hmm? Oh, jadi kau masih dendam?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Temari mengkal. "Keputusanmu menyerah begitu saja waktu itu benar-benar meremehkanku, tahu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu."

"Aku tetap tidak puas."

Mata Shikamaru lamat-lamat membuka kendati hanya setengah. "Kau mau tanding ulang?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Di sini? Sekarang?"

Temari beringsut ke pinggir kasur. "Jauh-jauh dariku, kau mesum!"

Shikamaru dapat dengan mudah menarik istrinya kembali mendekat. Kembali memejamkan mata, mulut pria itu menggerung pelan. "Aku suamimu, tahu."

Temari memutar bola mata. Memilih abai begitu saja. "Ah, sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Hmmm … soal kau menginginkan tanding ulang?"

"Kupukul kau."

Shikamaru mengerang. Keningnya berkerut meski masih terpejam. "Kau ini benar-benar wanita kasar."

Wajah Temari memerah padam. "K-kurang ajar! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu caranya memperlakukan perempuan!"

"Memangnya kau perempuan?"

"Sejak kapan kau homoseksual?"

"Sejak menikah denganmu, kan?"

"Menyebalkan!" Temari menepis tangan sang suami yang memeluknya. Membalikkan badan membelakangi Shikamaru. "Sudah, aku mau tidur!"

"Ceritamu bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu! Memangnya kau mendengarkanku?"

"Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

Temari mengerjap. Shikamaru memang sudah sedari tadi memejamkan mata, namun pria itu masih menyahuti ucapannya. Lelaki itu juga sempat sesaat membuka mata. Jangan-jangan Shikamaru memang serius mendengarkan.

"Jadi?"

"Huh?"

"Kesimpulan ceritamu apa?"

Temari menghela napas. Perlahan diputarnya lagi badan agar kembali menghadap sang suami. "Jadi…" Wanita itu butuh jeda sesaat untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "…kukira, dengan kecerdasanmu itu, kau dapat tetap melindungi dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuanku. Soal aku menerima lamaranmu untuk melindungimu jadi tidak berlaku, kan?"

"Kau tetap menyusulku ke Shijima no Kuni—Negeri Sunyi."

Temari ikut memejamkan mata, menggeliat pelan. "Mmm … aku ingin memastikan kau tidak benar-benar mati."

Perlahan Shikamaru membuka mata. Samar ia dapat melihat semburat di kedua pipi istrinya itu. Sepasang iris hijau menawannya tak lagi tampak, sempurna ditirai kelopak mata. Apa memang sememalukan itu untuk mengakuinya?

Shikamaru meraih kening sang istri, mengecupnya. "Selamat tidur."

Temari beringsut kian dekat, menenggelamkan diri pada dada suaminya. Ugh. Mereka sudah resmi sebagai suami istri, tapi ia tetap saja semalu ini.

"Humm."

.

.

.

* * *

selamat ulang tahun, Temari! ya gusti saya hampir lupa padahal dia waifu pertama saya TwT

maaf, iya ini saya tulis sebelum chapter 3 sama 4, jadi masih terkait sama chapter 2. saya sempet dilema antara mau publikasi draf ini di fic a little dialogue ini atau Vignettes sesuai saran Akiyama Yuki-san, tapi saya justru ngepublikasi draf selanjutnya yang jadi chapter 3 dan 4. saya lagi agak sibuk belakangan ini karena saya ada kepanitiaan sampai draf chapter ini terlupakan heu.

ya sudah, akhirnya saya mutusin buat publikasi draf ini di fic ini aja karena masih dominan dialog. iya deskripsi nambah drastis, ini yang bikin saya pengen masukin draf ini ke Vignettes. tetep aja berakhir di sini :""" maaf kalau ada yang ngerasa nggak nyaman karena, gimanapun, di awal saya nggarap fic ini, saya memang nggak berniat nyelipin banyak deskripsi. seenggaknya untuk chapter ini, deskripsinya tergolong banyak. anw makasih banyak buat Akiyama-san atas sarannya, walaupun berakhir saya nggak mengambil sarannya. uhuhu maapkeeeuuun (/^\\)

sedikit banyak saya bersyukur juga sih belum publikasi draf ini sebelumnya, jadi saya bisa publikasi tepat di hari ulang tahun Temari /ngeng. anggap saja chapter panjang kali ini sebagai kado ultah kunoichi tangguh tercinta kita ini /saaelu

sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Temari~! tetap jadi diri kamu apa adanya karena itulah yang bikin kita dan coretnanaspemalasnancengengcoret Shikamaru tjinta sama kamu~


End file.
